


Every Time

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: He isn't what he used to be.
Relationships: Angel/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 10
Collections: One Million Words





	Every Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Every Time  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel (Angel/Buffy implied)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** He isn't what he used to be.  
>  **A/N:** written for the prompt "love" for the [A Drabble/Icon Challenge](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/tag/challenge%3A%20drabble%2Ficon) at 1_million_words

What was love? Was it just four-letter word most men used to get beneath the skirts of virtuous young women?

Angel couldn’t deny he was guilty as most men. Back in his day he’d used the word on various occasions. Many a young woman, both noble and servant alike hadn't been able to resist that word whispered in her ear.

Now it was different, he was different. He’d never thought he would fall in love. But he had. And now the only one who ever heard that word fall from his lips was Buffy. And he meant it every time.


End file.
